


Bathing

by ExtraPenguin



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Bathtub, F/F, PWP, Sex Fantasy, historical character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tired Eloise Pritchart, always looking to improve as President, conjures up Michéle Pèricard whilst bathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing

Government was _hard work_. Especially when Javier was running around, pissing on forest fires on Theisman's behalf.

(Sometimes when she felt vengeful, Eloise wished Tom would find love so Eloise could extract her revenge by sending her off to the far end of the Republic. Then Eloise would once again acknowledge that extinguishing the metaphorical forest fires double-time would be a much better option.)

However, now was a perfectly acceptable time to luxuriate in a bath. Eloise shrugged off her clothes and stepped into the (thoughtfully pre-prepared, warm) bath. She sank until she hit the bottom, with only her face, knees and breasts breaking the surface of the water.

The sheer decadence of the warm water on her skin had her hum in pleasure. She felt every muscle in her body relaxing. Eloise closed her eyes.

 

Eloise was wrenched from her near-sleep by a woman walking in the bathroom door. She was maybe a hundred and seventy centimeters tall, with a floating mane of dark, curly hair, and coppery skin somewhat lighter than Eloise's own. She had a snub nose, narrow mouth and large, brown eyes. In fact, she looked exactly like the portrait Eloise herself had dug up and hung on the wall of her apartment.

“So, Eloise”, the woman said, “I heard you were resurrecting my constitution.” She tossed off her shirt, and started unzipping her trousers.

“Yes”, Eloise said. “Pointers would very much be appreciated.”

Pèricard was naked by now. She stepped over to the bathtub and slid in.

“Oh, do I have pointers for you!” Pèricard said, then settled over Eloise, kneading her right breast.

Eloise shuddered in pleasure, hands rising to grip the edges of the bathtub. Pèricard didn't seem to be happy with Eloise's response, though, so she leaned down and kissed, a very demanding, thorough kiss. When she drew away, Eloise was left panting and wanting _more_.

Pèricard leaned back, drawing her fingers over Eloise's breasts, flicking her nipples occasionally. “You see, what the Legislaturists did was amend the Constitution into oblivion. You might want to investigate measures to prevent it from happening again.”

Eloise did hear what was being said, but she was concentrating more on the electrifying touches sending pleasurable shivers down her spine. Then the touches stopped as Pèricard lifted her hands. Eloise let out a miffed sound, and opened her eyes to see what Pèricard thought she was doing, but then Pèricard's fingers found her clitoris and _oh God_ she was in Heaven.

Eloise supposed she was making “aaAAAH” noises, but couldn't bring herself to care. Pèricard started fingering her and suckled her breasts, and all Eloise could do was grip the bathtub's rim and moan in ecstasy and it was too much–

She came, waves of pleasure pushing her to a plateau and holding her there for a small eternity. She was almost about to come down–

“Madam President, are you all right?” Sheila Thiessen's voice came through the door. Eloise was jolted from her afterglow.

“Uh, sure, Sheila. Just … enjoying myself”, Eloise replied.

Pèricard was gone. Eloise decided to climb out of the bath and sleep. Perhaps the sheets would be more interesting than usual tonight.


End file.
